Conflicted
by marymo9
Summary: A quick one-shot between Shayera and her lover...definite femslash, with an explicit encounter.


Shayera moaned, as her eyes flitted shut. The lips that were lavishing her neck with kisses were moving at a torturously slow pace. It was as if they knew how deliciously crazy they were making her. The redhead's mind was swimming with erotic thoughts, all centering around the individual delivering the addictive offerings that never ceased to make her knees weak. Shayera arched her head further back, baring every inch of the ivory skin she could. Not that she had to offer it up, her companion was bound and determined to take it, and taste every inch of her in the process. And no was not a word that would be forthcoming from her lips. In fact the only sounds she did make were incoherent, primal utterances, not meant to be translated, but definitely understood in the message they conveyed…she was there for the taking.

Hands began slowly removing her clothing, while the insistent lips traveled lower across her collarbone. Each inch of new territory revealed was explored thoroughly, a teasing tongue tasting, flicking, nipping, and drawing Shayera closer to a delectable edge that she was desperately craving. And the moment Shayera felt the affections settle on her right breast, she grabbed and clung tightly to her lover's neck. Small circles were traced around her nipple, and Shayera felt herself gasp at the simple pleasure. Her back arched in response, and her lover's tongue responded by retracting, only to be replaced by lips gently sucking the hardened bud.

Shayera exhaled hard, and the sweet torture moved to the left breast. All the while, a hand kneaded and squeezed the right one, and it was quickly becoming hard to stop her hips from grinding upwards, desperate for contact in an area now pooling with the basest of needs: release. Somewhere in the midst of the sexual attentions she was receiving, she heard her lover whisper, "So soft, so beautiful…"

The lips that had been focused on her chest moved further south, and began peppering her abdomen with the same attention. A strong hand ran down her thigh, and slipped in between her legs. There wasn't much plying needed, as Shayera spread the appendages while her lover gently pushed them apart. Another whisper was heard, "Let me taste you everywhere Shayera…"

Shayera's hips continued to move up and down, and she barely managed to utter, "Yes…"

Her lover wasted no time in tracing her hands up and down bare legs, feeling every muscle, until they suddenly slipped underneath her thighs, lifting Shayera and bracing her at the same time. Suddenly Shayera felt the tongue she craved so desperately massaging the one place she knew would send her into ecstasy. The exploration was slow, just as it had been on her neck. And Shayera's hand moved from her lover's neck, and locked itself into the raven hair that was spread across her lower body. Never in her life had Shayera seen something more erotic. The rhythmic moments of her hips, and her lover's tongue was creating a heated dance, and while she wanted to watch as she was being brought to climax, the feeling was overwhelming and she closed her eyes in an overwhelming enjoyment of the moment she felt building in her core.

Shayera's heart raced, thumping loudly with anticipation with what she knew she was so close in achieving. And as her orgasm ripped through her body, Shayera didn't fight the moans slipping from her throat and lips. She didn't care that she was reacting rather loudly. Her lover certainly didn't either as the pressure increased just as her body began shaking with the after effects of the efforts of her lover's delectable lips and tongue.

Shayera's grip loosened on her lover's hair, and slowly she felt small kisses making their way up her abdomen, to her chest, neck, and finally her own lips. It was an amazing sensation to taste herself as heated kisses were exchanged and enjoyed. And when she finally felt able to open her eyes, she was met with a striking smile, and the brightest blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the revelation of what had just passed.

Shayera blinked slowly and whispered, "Diana, I love you."

But the moment didn't last as Shayera sat up suddenly, awake. Sweat was clinging to her forehead, and an almost unbearable ache was settled between her legs. She looked to her left, and sleeping soundly next to her was John. Desperate to get out of the bed they shared, Shayera swung her legs over the side, and moved quickly, but quietly to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she stripped quickly, and allowed the shower's hot water to run across her face and body. She leaned forward against the tiles, holding herself in place as the water cascaded across her back. Tears formed in her eyes, and she silently cried by herself.

* * *

A/N: For those waiting on the next chapter of Repercussions, it is now with the co-author being edited. In the meantime, this is simply a one shot that got stuck on the brain. It wasn't originally intended to have the ending it did, but I have wanted to write a story for a while where Shayera was conflicted with feelings for both John and Diana. This was the result. No story will be forthcoming from this little tidbit. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


End file.
